ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: When Worlds Collide/Transcript
the full transcript. Transcript After the logos, the setting is at sunny day in Pacopolis in PacWorld, Pac-Man and Clyde is going to the Pac-It-In Burgers. Where he meets their friends at the restruant. *Pac-Man: Hey what's up guys *Cylindria and Spiral: Hey Pac-Man *Pac-Man high fives Cylindria and Spiral *Blinky: Ah.... eating a burger huh? *Inky: I would eat a burger......if i find a crush... *Blinky: A crush?? *Inky: Yeah...a crush. *Blinky: Hm.... *the logo appears and flies to Blinky's face* HEY!! CAN SOMEONE PULL THIS LOGO OUR OF ME?! OR.... *the logo disappears* ookay. *Pinky: Lets have burgers!!!! *Clyde: But one problem, how do we ever eat a burger??! *Inky: Hm.... At Downtown City, Blythe was at the burger restruant, eating burgers and fries with her school friends. *Blythe: Hmmm these burgers are so good *Russell: You're telling me *Vinnie: Hey waiter how about some more *Penny: Ah Zoe why are you eating your burger with a fork and a knife *Zoe: I have no thumbs, why did you say that? *looks at Blythe, who has ketchup on her mouth* Do i really have thumbs, Blythe? *Josh Sharp: *looking at the window* *Blythe: *looking at Josh Sharp, blushing* Heh..he...no you don't, Zoe... When they got back to LPS, Blythe went to Josh. *Blythe: Hey, Josh.. *Josh: Hey, Blythe. *Blythe: Were you peeking a window at me..? *Josh: Uh...yeah! The pets came. *Blythe: Hi guys! *Josh: Are these...you're pet friends...? *Blythe: Uh...yeah. and you know....why i did the awful laugh...because i have no feelings and i did not send the red letter.. *Josh: You did the awful laugh and you did not send the letter?! *Blythe: Yeah.... *Josh: You.....lied to me..! *Blythe: But i didn't mean to- *Josh: You did mean to!! Its the time we break up! *breaks up with Blythe and leaves* *Blythe: *tears filling, goes to LPS, but then breaks down crying on the floor* *Russell: Blythe, what happened?! *Blythe: Josh just brook up with me *Zoe: Oh you poor dear *Penny: Is there anyway we can help *Blythe: .......*bawling nonstop* *Vinnie: I guess not At PacWorld *Blinky: Boy what would I kill to have one of those hamburgers *Inky: You're telling me to bad the food would only go right through us *Clyde: Yeah *Blinky then smelled something, then Inky and Clyde smelled it too *Inky: Say do you guys smell that *Blinky and Clyde: Yeah it's Pac-Man They all chuckled evily *Blinky: It's party time *Pinky: *throws 3 hot dogs at the ghosts* *Blinky: HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!! *Pinky: We cannot be rude to Paccy! WE NEED TO BE NICE TO PACCY!!! IF YOU ARE BEING NICE TO PAC, I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!! If you don't be nice to Pac, then i'll spread mud all over you!! Understood?! *Blinky, Inky and Clyde: *shaking* Y-yeah, we understood.. *Pinky: Good... lets go back to Netherworld. *Blinky: ok.. At Blythe, she was very busy sobbing, wailing and bawling. * * Sunil: How long has she been crying Vinnie *Vinnie: 46 hours and 19 minutes *Zoe: Ugh theres got to be something we can do to shut her up *Russell: Yeah like what *Zoe: Hhhmmm *Minka: How about video games *Penny: Nah *Pepper: Maybe we can dress up like clowns and make her laugh *Vinnie: I don't know about that Pepper *Sunil: Or we can find her a new boyfriend All the pets paused, looked at Sunil, and smiled very wide at each other *Zoe: Sunil thats it *Sunil: Whats it Later~ *Zoe: Oh forget it... *Pepper: *gets the idea, gets the full bucket of ice cream and gives it to Blythe* I hope this works *Blythe: *eats ice cream* *Russell: It worked!! *Blythe: *starts crying again and throws the ice cream* It won't work, Pepper!! *Zoe: Well I guess it's back to the drawing board *Russell: There must be something that will cheer her up *Vinnie: Yeah but what At PacWorld *Pinky: Hey, Betrayus!! *Betrayus: Hey, you're here for a special assignment! *Clyde: Goodie! What is it?! *Betrayus: Can you find a portal to Downtown City? I'll try to invade Downtown City!!! *Pinky: Okay! *leaves Betrayus' fort* Ok, if we find the portal to Downtown City, we need to warn them!! *Clyde sees a mysterious cave. *Clyde: Huh?! *goes to the cave, Pinky, Inky and Blinky is following him* They entered the cave, leading them to the Universe Portal. *Clyde: Wow! *goes to the computer* *Computer: Destination? *Clyde: Downtown City. *Computer: Okay! portal activated. The ghosts entered the portal, Dr. Buttocks founds the Universe Portal. At the ghosts, the portal finally takes them to Downtown City in the garbage cans in Littlest Pet Shop. *Pinky: We found it! Time to warn...*sees Blythe* A crying girl. *Inky: *has a crush on her and becomes smitten* At Blythe and the pets, Blythe is still sobbing. *Zoe: Blythe dear I know you're still sad about the break up but there will be other boys *Blythe: But none of them are like Josh *continues crying* *Vinnie: That is true Sunil sighs as he looks out the window then he comes face to face with Inky and they both scream *Russell: Sunil whats wrong *Sunil: Gh-gh-gh-gh *Pepper: A what *Penny: what's a gh *Sunil: Gh-gh-gh *Vinnie: A what speak up man *Sunil: GHOST *Clyde: Sh... we are friendly... *Inky: *Comes in, smitten* *Blythe: *sobbing nonstop* *Zoe: Blythe?! *Blythe: What Blythe looks up comes face to face with Inky *Blythe: GHOST *Clyde: WE ARE FRIENDLY! *Blythe: *sobbing* *Pinky: *comforts Blythe* *Inky: *smitten and kisses Blythe* *Blythe: *starts blushing while sobbing* *Vinnie: Gee if she keeps up she'll mite earn a record for biggest crybaby in history *Pepper: *smacks Vinnie 5 times with her rubber chicken* *Vinnie: Ow what was that for *Pepper: for saying a stupid thing!! You said "Gee, if she keeps up, she'll might eat a record for biggest crybaby in history"!!! *Vinnie: Ok, I am so sorry. *Blythe: *sobbing, holds Inky's hands* *Inky: Blythe....I will always love you.. *Blythe: You really mean it *Inky: Yes I do *Blythe: *hugs Inky and sobs* *Clyde: Ok, Inky, you stay with Blythe, Pinky and Blinky, you warn the city and I'll tell Pac-Man about this. *The ghosts but Inky left. *Blythe: So where did you guys come from *Zoe: And whats a Pac-Man *Inky: Pac-Man is a hero who eats ghosts, but Me, Pinky, Clyde and Iny are nice ad we- *Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt and Crunchy: *interupts* HI GUYS!!! *Everybody (except the ghosts): Hi Mr. Fuzzlebutt *Mr. Fuzzlebutt: How's it going oh and by the way this is Crunchy *Crunchy: Hi everybody. *Vinnie: Hi, i'll introduce you. My name is Vinnie Terrio and this porcupine is Russell Foghorn, The dog is Toe Zrent, the squirrel is Pepper Clark, the meerkat is Sunil Nelva, the monkey is Minka Mark and the bear is Penny Ling. The human is Blif Baxter and the blue ghost is Eddie Dad. *Everybody (except Mr. Fuzzlebutt, Vinnie, Crunchy and Blythe): Hey *Crunchy: Hey, Toe. *Zoe: My name is not Toe it's Zoe *Crunchy: Okay don't need to get so nasty kid. But, Vinnie said you're name is Toe Zrent... *Zoe: Oh ignore him he is always snobbish *Vinnie: HEY!! *to Chrunchy, whispers* Her real name is Toe Zrent... Zoe growls at Vinnie *Vinnie: Just call her Toe... *Zoe attacks Vinnie biting and clawing him *At PacWorld *Skeebo: HI, CYLINDRIA!!! *Cylindria: What are you doing her Skeebo *Skeebo: I just stopped by to see how my girlfriend is doing *Pac-Man: Back off Skeebo *Skeebo: "Skeebo?" Who's "Skeebo?" *Spiral: You are Skeebo you giant idiot *Skeebo: I'm not Skeebo! I am Cylindria! *Spiral: Just get out of here before we call the cops *Skeebo: Pft! At The LPS. Vinnie is hiding from Zoe Trent. *Vinnie: Hopefully Toe won't find me there! *Zoe: Hello Lizard Boy *Vinnie looks up to see Zoe growling down on him *Vinnie: *runs and hides in Blythe's hair* Inky stops Zoe by temporarily paralizing her *Vinnie: *hiding in Blythe's hair* *Blythe: Vinnie you're clawing my skull *Vinnie: Ph, sorry. *gets out of Blythe's hair* At Clyde *Clyde: PAC-MAN!!! *Pac-Man: What is it Clyde *Clyde: Betrayus requested us to find the Universe Portal and we found it, however, we entered and I warning you about the Ghost Invasion in Downtown City. At Betrayus *Butt-Ler: Brother, what do you have this time?! *Betrayus: .... *Dr. Butocks: I FOUND THE UNIVERSE PORTAL!! *Betrayus: Good, prepare for Operation: Attack Other Universe! *Ghosts: Yay! At Blinky and Pinky *Pinky: Where is Inky *Blinky: At Littlest Pet Shop, Clyde said that Inky can stay there. *Pinky: Let's go get him *Blinky: NO!! *grabs Pinky* *Pinky: What are you doing At Betrayus. *Betrayus: When i say your name, say "Here" or "present". Spector, * Spector: Here *Betrayus: Ghost dude, *Ghost dude: Shut up. ....add lines if you want too... Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete